Starfire's Baby
by EndermanCracker
Summary: Starfire is pregnant. Robin has to juggle being a hero and being a good boyfriend/dad. When Beastboy and Terra fight about Beastboy's relationship with Raven, Terra fights the Teen Titans, puts Robin in a coma, captures Beastboy, and rapes him. After Terra rapes Beastbot she becomes preganat. Will Robin get to see the birth of his child?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I [sadly] do not own the teen titans! This is after the teen titans trouble in Tokyo movie/ season 5.** **If you ship RobinXRaven CyborgXJinx BeastboyXTerra KidFlashXBumbleBee or anything that is not RobinXStarfire BeastboyXRaven CyborgXBumbleBee KidFlashXJinx or TeraXSheShouldBeDead LEAVE NOW! I DO NOT SHIP ANYTHING ELSE! I ONLY LOVE;** **RobinXStarfire BeastboyXRaven CyborgXBumbleBee KidFlashXJinx and TeraXSheShouldBeDead AND THAT'S ALL I READ/WRITE.**

Starfire sat by the toilet, tears streaming down her face. She remembered what happened 2 weeks ago, that led her to feeling like this.

'It's movie night!" Cyborg exclaimed. Pumping his fist.

"Yay." Raven sighed sarcastically.

"Raven I know you like movie night!" Beastboy chuckled pointing at Raven. Raven used her powers to grab a glass of ice cold water and dumped it on Beastboy's head.

"Huuuuh," Beastboy sighed, "I'll grab a towel." In the background Cyborg is laughing his butt off. Robin is making popcorn, one small bucket for Silkie and a large bucket for the

whole team. Starfire is watching him with lovie-dovie eyes. Robin can see her from the corner of his eye and he smiles and blushes slightly. When Robin finishes the popcorn he

hands the small bucket to Silkie and the larger bucket to [the now dry] Beastboy. He grabs the bucket eagerly. It's Raven's turn to pick out what movie everyone is going to

watch.

She chose "Paranormal activity." Then Robin stands ups and says.

"You guys put the movie in I'm going to change into pajamas." Everyone's jaw drops except for Robin's.

"YOU OWN PAJAMAS?" They all say in unison.

"Yeah! I don't sleep in my uniform!" Robin informs. Then he turns away. About 5 minutes later Robin walks out of his room wearing a camouflage no sleeve shirt and pants.

Everyone looks at Robin surprisingly. Robin rolls his eyes behind his mask and sits down by Starfire. Raven uses her powers to turn off the lights and start the movie. After the

movie Raven is smiling, Beastboy is shivering, Cyborg is fake snoring, and Starfire is "sleeping" on the couch with Robin "sleeping" next to her. Raven shakes her head and picks

them up with her powers. She places Robin on his bed and Starfire on her bed. About an hour later, when everyone except Robin and Starfire, are asleep

Robin sneaks out of his room and enters Starfire's room.

Authors note: **Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my fanfic and I hope you stick around for more chapters! Also where I live its 11:36 p.m so if I made mistakes... sorry. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked slowly into Starfire's room. Starfire sat on her bed wearing her pajamas. Her pajamas were pink shorts and a pink sleeveless shirt. Robin's mask almost fell off.

"Robin if we are going to do this i need you to take off your mask." Starfire asked politely.

"Why?" Robin questioned with a worried face.  
"I need to know that you can trust me with your identity." Starfire whispered. Then Robin ripped off his make and threw it on the floor revealing his ice blue eyes. Starfire felt

her heart burst in her chest. She needed to have him. Starfire grabbed Robin's neck and jerked him near her and she started kissing him. Robin was shocked at first but then he

started kissing back. Then things started heating up.

Starfire woke up with her pajamas off. She looked down and saw them on the floor. They were wrinkled. Robin was no-where to he found. Starfire turned her head and saw a

note stuck to her bedside table.

Dear Starfire,

I woke up early to go train. I hope that wasn't a problem. At 9:30 the team will be in the kitchen waiting for you so we can eat breakfast. Love you.

-Robin

P.S Last night was the best night of my life.

Starfire couldn't believe her eyes. "He told me he loved me." She whispered as she put the note near her heart. Then Starfire looked at her clock. It was 9:15. She started

dressing herself in her uniform then she walked out of her room towards the kitchen. When she arrived it was 9:29 and the team was walking into towards. When Starfire

saw Robin she grabbed Robins neck yet again. But this time Robin was prepared and he kissed back as soon as Starfire's lips touched his.

"I love you too." Starfire whispered, Robin smiled. He was glad she saw his note.

"Aheeem." Cyborg coughed looking at Robin and Starfire.

"Oh," Starfire blushed, "hello friend Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy."

"Hey love birds how was the movie?" Cyborg mocked.

"Its was alright." Robin replied.

"I like the part when Robin and Starfire fell asleep while snuggling." Beastboy mocked and laughed.

"Beastboy don't make me drop-kick you." Robin said annoyed. About an hour later Robin and Starfire were "hanging out" in Starfire's room, Cyborg was doing the dishes,

Raven was meditating by the window, and Beastboy was by the ocean thinking. Raven snapped out of her consideration as a pan fell on the kitchen floor.

"Sorry!" Cyborg yelled. Raven was just about to start meditating again but she saw Beastboy outside, he looked troubled. Raven sighed and got up and started walking

towards Beastboy.

Authors notes: **Well this was a longer chapter wasn't it? What's going to happen with Raven and Beastboy? Why is Beastboy sad?**

 **You will find out in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat next to Beastboy. "What's troubling you." Beastboy looked up at Raven.

"Why are you here?" Beastboy looked down at the rock he was sitting on.

"I want to see what is wrong." Raven explained.

"I wish I can have the same relationship Robin and Star have. They look so happy." Beastboy responded sadly.

"You don't need to be in a relationship to be happy." Raven started looking at the ocean.

"But it would make he happy." Beastboy also started looking at the ocean too. Raven suddenly felt a spark. She started leaning near Beastboy. Her body said no but her mind

screamed yes. So her body gave in. Raven rested her head on Beastboy's shoulder. Beastboy looked over his shoulder and saw Raven. He smiled and did not move. Beastboy

felt a spark in his chest and he knew that Raven made him happy. Raven looked up at Beastboy. She leaned in and Beastboy did too. Soon they were kissing. The spark in

Raven grew bigger and it did in Beastboy too. They felt butterflies in their stomachs. They finally stopped and they were both breathing heavily. After the kiss Raven and

Beastboy talked for 2 hours. Beastboy did most of the talking, and Raven listened. Beastboy mostly talked about adventures with the doom patrol. Raven laughed a little when

Beastboy explained wearing a sweaty mask all day even though he was green and everyone knows who he was.

Suddenly Raven and Beastboy's communicators went off. "Raven, Beastboy where are you? It's time for lunch!" Robin stated.

Raven used her powers to teleport themselves to the dinning room. Raven and Beastboy were the last ones to arrive so they were forced to sit next to each other. They still

would have if they were the first ones in the dinning room.

Authors notes: **This was one of the shorter chapters but hey thing are [hopefully] going to be more juicy and dramatic. Also what did you think? Beastboy and**

 **Raven all the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO WEEKS LATER:  
"**Star, I think that you should stay home, we will get Dr. Light. He is not a hard villain to defeat. When I come home I will give you all the attention you want and crave." Robin

patted Starfire's back. She was leaning on the toilet seat, vomit dripping down her chin. Starfire heard the bathroom door shut, and 5 minutes later she heard the T-Car drive

away. Starfire stood up and looked in the mirror. She started taking off her clothes and she hopped into the shower. Once the warm water hit her she felt relived. About 11

minutes later she jumped out of the shower and she towel dried her hair. She wrapped her chest with the towel. Starfire opened the door and peaked to see no one was here.

After she was sure the coast was clear, Starfire ran to her room. She opened a secret file cabinet behind her clothes in her closet. Starfire grabbed a purple box and ran back to

the bathroom. She opened the box and took a pregnancy test out of it. [You all know what happens next] Starfire places the test on the counter. The box says that you have to

wait 10 minutes to see the finale results. Starfire sits on the toilet and waits for a minute. For Starfire a minute feels like an hour, but after 10 minutes the test starts beeping.

Starfire walks up to the counter and when she looks at the test her heart almost sinks. "Pregnant." She whispers as tears start to fill up her eyes. Starfire sat next to the toilet,

tears streaming down her face. She remembered what happened 2 weeks ago, that led her to feeling like this. "I regret nothing," She whispers," this pain will soon turn into a

joy, a joy that will fill my life with happiness. Robin may not like this but he is the father and he has no choice." But Starfire is not worried. After what happened in Tokyo Robin

has gotten kinder and less stubborn. Starfire's tears start to dry and she wipes her face. Starfire looks normal, she still has her glow, her figure, and her normal uniform. For now.

Authors note: **So what do you guys think? What will Robin think? What will the rest of the team think? Is the baby going to change the relationship between**

 **Robin and Stafire? Will the thought baby and the thought of a family make Beastboy and Raven's relationship escalate? Find out in the next chapter! Also i**

 **need names for the baby. THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire changed into her normal uniform and combed her hair. She looked at herself. In a few

months she will start to show. Starfire shuddered at the though of being fat and waddling like penguin.

Robin would have to work harder to take care of the city and Starfire's baby. Robin. Starfire almost forgot about Robin. What will Robin think about Starfire's baby? Will he leave Starfire? Will he stay with her? What if Robin dies in battle and he leaves Starfire and her baby all alone? What will she do?

Starfire stopped thinking when she heard the front door slam. Robin... What is she going to tell him? "Not now," Starfire whispered to herself, "I'll tell him when the time is right." Starfire walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. She started walking towards the living room. But no one was there. They must still be coming up stairs. Starfire looked at the time. "11:07," Starfire thought to herself, "the perfect time to start making lunch. Wait why am I thinking about cooking ." Then Starfire remembered and she sighed. Then she stared making dinner. Right when Starfire was starting to cook the team walked in. "Hello friends! I'm making ham sandwiches for dinner!" Starfire stated happily.

"Starfire we were just going to pick you up to go get pi-" Robin was cut off when Starfire placed two ham sandwiches in front of him. "Starfire how did you finish making t-" Robin was cut off again when Starfire place two sandwiches in front of all the team members. Starfire smiled shyly.

"Starfire you seem different, you never cook, and if you do the food is not from earth," Robin questions, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing boyfriend Robin it's, umm, just, Bloogles week! The week a girlfriend serves her boyfriend and his friends!" Starfire nervously explains.

"Well, ok, but you don't have to do that for us. You're sick and you need your rest." Robin states sympathetically.

"Robin my people do this even during wars, I can manage." Starfire proudly states.

"Ok," Robin looks at Starfire seriously, "but don't do anything crazy." Starfire nods and then hugs Robin.

 **A WEEK AND 2 DAYS LATER:** Starfire has been cooking every meal and every snack for the titans. She also gets sick and has to take a break every once and awhile. So Robin is beginning to worry. "Starfire it's been more than a week and you have been cooking nonstop, are you positive you are alright." Starfire has to tell Robin now or else she will keep stressing herself out about what Robin is going to say.

"The reason why I was cooking for you guys is b-because," Starfire gulps, " cooking for friends helps women on my planet prepare for when we have to cook for our children. We only do it when, we are p-pregnant."

Authors notes: **I made the last part up but it still makes the story juicy. How was the ending. Also no RavenXBeastboy in this chapter you guys are #Disappointed I know.. BUT I am proud of this chapter. I STILL NEED names for the baby. THINK!**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin sat up and walked to his room without saying a word. Starfire can feel tears fill her eyes. He just left her all alone in her thoughts of him leaving her. Starfire sat on her bed. Silkie sat next to her sleeping and snoring. She started to pet him. He started moving but then he stopped and started to sleep soundly again. After Silie stopped moving Starfire heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Starfire called out weakly. Beastboy popped up from behind the door.

"Starfire I heard crying is everything ok?" Beastboy questioned.

"Everything is fine, i'm just preganant." Starfire said with a weak smile.

"Wow that's awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Yeah it' wonderful." Starfire smiled.

"Then why are you crying?" Beastboy asked.

"Well," Starfire began, "Robin asked if I was ok..." Starfire explained everything that happened.

"Then he just left me here without saying anything. He had a surprised look on his face, then he looked determined." Starfire explained confusingly. Then Starfire and Beastboy heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" They said in unison. It was Robin he was carrying something behind his back.

"Oh hi Robin." Starfire looked down.

"I'm sorry if I left your room without saying anything but I needed to give you something." Robin gave a gift bag to Starfire. Inside was a mini Robin costume small enough to fit a baby. " It was supposed to be for Silkie but when I heard about the baby I had to give it to the baby, so I tweaked it." Starfire looked at Robin with loving eye. She was so happy that Robin did not leave her. Then Robin and Starfire leaned in and kissed each other while Beastboy sat on Starfire's bed awkwardly.

Authors notes:= **I scared you in the beginning didn't I! But everything turned out better in the end. Did you like the mini costume idea? And the ending with Beastboy. He needs to know when he should leave the room. :D But I will keep asking this I NEED BABY NAMES. The winning name will be the name for the baby! When Starfire has the baby they will 'choose' the name.**


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Beastboy and Robin found out Starfire was pregnant there was a knock on the front door of the titan's tower. "I'll get it." Beastboy shouted. Beastboy walked up to the front door and opened it. He saw a blond haired girl standing in front of him? "Terra?" Beastboy questioned angrily. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you didn't remember me?! You broke my heart!"

"Beastboy," Terra reassured, "I remember you now." Then Terra gave Beastboy a sloppy kiss on the lips. Beastboy pushed her off him and almost punched her in the face.

"I have a girlfriend." Beastboy hissed.

"Oh who is this slut? Some girl you found on the side walk?" Terra snorted and smiled.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL RAVEN A SLUT!" Beastboy yelled as steam was coming out of his ears.

"Calm down babe just dump her back in hell where she belongs then we can f-" Terra was cut of when Beastboy started shouting.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT RAVEN EVER AND YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Then Beastboy slammed the door on Terra. Beastboy turned around and all the titans we by the door. Raven looked at Beastboy, tears were streaming down her face. "Raven I am so sorr-" Beastboy was cut off as Raven started kissing Beastboy. After a minute they finally released. "Raven I will never let Terra lay a hand or rock on you." Beastboy reassured.

"Beastboy I don't know what to say." Tears were still streaming down Raven's face. " Except that I love you." Then Beastboy and Raven started making out again. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin just stood by them awkwardly, no one in the team knows when to leave the room. After Beastboy and Raven finish kissing the alarm goes off. "Titans Terra is attacking a bank near from here." Robin explains.

"That bitch." Beastboy whispers.

"Starfire you stay here no exceptions." Robin says in a serious tone. Starfire nods. "Titans [Robin yawns] Go!' Robin says tiredly.

Authors notes: **Holy crap Terra is back! I hate that girl in the Teen Titans Beastboy X Raven for life! Robin is probably SOOOO tired. Is that going to affect the battle between the titans and Terra? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

When the titans arrive at the crime scene rocks, car pieces, the walls of the bank, and wounded police officers are everywhere. "Hello titans so nice to see you all. Where is that lover girl of yours Robin? Is that thing weighing her down?" Terra snorts.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT STARFIRE AND MY CHILD EVER AGAIN YOU SON A BITCH!" Robin threatens.

"Like you can do anything about it!" Terra mocks.

"Titans GO!" Robin yells. Powers and tools go flying everywhere, some hitting Terra and making her fall back, but she stands up anyways. Then one of Robin's bombs hits Terra in the face and blinds her for a moment. When she opens her eyes Robin launches at her and grabs her wrists. Terra looks at him and similes. Robin looks behind him and he sees a giant hand made out of a rock. The hand picks Robin up and throws him against a brick wall. When he hits the wall he knocks out and blood spills all over the sidewalk.

"ROBIN!" Beastboy yells and he starts running towards Robin. Just then Terra makes a wall of rocks around Cyborg and Raven who happen to be standing right next to each other.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven yells. Then Beastboy screams and his screams soften but can still be heard. _I think Terra is covering Beastboy's mouth...BEASTBOY!_ Raven thinks. Then she uses her powers to lift the rocks. As Raven looks around she can not see Beastboy or Terra. Then Raven looks at Robin.

"ROBIN!" Raven yells as she starts running towards him. Raven picks up Robin's head looks at him.

 _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead._ Raven thinks. She puts her hand on Robin's chest. She can feel his chest moving up and down slowly and feels Robin's heart beat.

"Cyborg call ni-" Raven was cut off by Cyborg.

"I already did." Cyborg looks down at Robin then at the sky. Raven looks down and she picks up a long piece of fabric and wraps it around Robins wound. A wailing siren can be heard. It gets louder and louder the closer it gets. The medics arrive and they take Robin away in a portable ambulance bed. Then the memories come back. Pain. All the pain Raven felt. Pain. Robin hitting the wall. Pain. Blood spilling out of his head. Pain. Beastboy running after him. Pain. Raven looking at Robin's wound with blood spilling out if it like his head was a waterfall. Raven felt hate in her chest. It was getting thicker and darker but then the hate subsided. All Raven felt was sadness. How is she going to tell Starfire?

Authors notes: **OOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER. Did you really think that I was going to kill Robin off! HA! No way! Robin is my FAVORITE. All i talk about in school is ROBIN and the Teen Titans but HEY they have to deal with it. :D Saturday the 20th of Feb is my b-day so i might not update that day. Also my brother and sister's birthdays is the day after my birthday so i might not post that day either. Do you know whats funny? My brother and sister are 8 years apart! Talk about crazy. I STILL need more baby names people I Have been writing some down. I have only gotten 3 names. So _THINK _ people _THINK._**


	9. Chapter 9

Raven and Cyborg walked into Titans Tower. They tiptoed past Starfire who was sleeping soundly on the couch. Raven couldn't help but feel sad even though she thinks sadness is pointless. Who doesn't get sad when someone they love is taken hostage or even killed. But Raven has to hide and bottle up her emotions or something will break. But Raven couldn't hide her emotions. All the light bulbs in the living room suddenly break and glass falls all over the floor.

All the noise wakes Starfire. "Hello fri-" Starfire cuts herself off, "where is friend Robin and friend Beastboy?"

"Star I don't know how I'm going to tell you this," Raven looked at Starfire and a few tears started dripping down Raven's face, "Beastboy was captured by Terra and Robin is in the hospital." Raven bit her lip and watched as Starfire's happy glow and smile fade away and her eyes filling with tears.

"How could this happen?" Starfire covered her mouth while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Robin pinned Terra down put Terra used her powers to make a hand made out of rocks that grabbed Robin and threw him against the wall. Robin passed out and was not moving so Beastboy started to run towards Robin to try to help him," Raven felt more tears and they soon were spilling out of her eyes. Raven stood motionless remembering what happened next, "when Beastboy started running Terra made a dome of rocks over Cyborg and I. When Cyborg and I finally got out Beastboy was gone and Robin was still on the floor, blood spilling out of his head." Raven concluded sadly.

"Why would Terra do this? I thought She was our friend." Starfire sobbed.

"She wanted Beastboy to be with her, but when he turned her away Terra went psycho. She wanted to capture Beastboy and do whatever she wants to do to him." Raven held her tears in. She wanted to stay strong, but she could not. Raven started sobbing and Starfire joined in. Cyborg swooped in and gave the girls a big hug.

"Lets go check on Robin, seeing hi, ok will make you two feel better." Cyborg said calmly while holding the girl's shoulders.

Authors notes: **I feel bad for Starfire. My step grandma was recently in a coma. She is awake now but she looks like she lost so much weight and she physically cannot speak to me. Looking at her breaks my heart. She is getting better though, she can stand a little but she shakes a lot. I know what Starfire is going through. Her boyfriend is in a coma and she is pregnant. I don't know what it feels like to be pregnant but I know what it feels like to have someone you love to be in a coma. But I promise things will get better for Starfire. I have a great idea and I think you guys will love it. Also, sorry that I have not updated in a week. The wifi has not been working for my computer so I'm using my parents' computer. Baby names PLEASE. I have only gotten a few names. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire arrived in the hospital and signed in as guests. Starfire was very quite. Raven talked more than Starfire. "Starfire are you alright?" Raven questioned sympathetically while holding Starfire's shoulder. Starfire just looked at Raven with eyes filled with tears, then she continued to look forward. Then Starfire stopped in her tracks. She saw Robin's room and Starfire looked back at Raven and Cyborg. They gave her a sympathetic look. Starfire held her breath and she started walking towards the room. Once Starfire reached the doorway of the room she closed her eyes before she could she anything.

"Mrs Grayson?" A lady asked quietly. Starfire opened her eyes and she saw a plump woman in a nursing uniform.

"Oh I'm not Robin's wife." Starfire blushed.

"Well from what I found in his pocket you were very close." The nurse pulled a small velvet box out of her pocket. On top of the box it read in gold lettering, Starfire. "Open it darling." The nurse commanded nicely. Starfire grabbed the box and looked behind her. She saw her friends Raven and Cyborg smiling at her. Starfire looked at the box again and she started opening it. When she opened it she saw a wedding wing with a green gem on it. Robin knows how much Starfire likes green gems.

"But we are just-" Starfire started.

"Teenagers. Yes I know. He wanted to be married before you had the baby." The nurse explained.

"How do you know all this?" Starfire questioned.

"I have a superpower too you know, I can read minds," The nurse pointed to her head, "Cyborg you should tell Bumble Bee your feeling for her," Cyborg started sweating nervously. "also she is behind you so make it quick." Cyborg turned around and to his horror he saw Bumble Bee and the other titans from the Titans East.

"Hey Sparky!"

Authors notes: **Wow Robin was going to ask Starfire to marry him! I'm fangirling over my own story! XD. I might draw some of the characters I made up, like the nurse, and some important scenes, like when Robin hit his head on the brick wall. Also I'm thinking of making the baby a girl but I want to see what you guys think. If you want to see the pictures I post them on twitter. My twitter is Sara Pbzz123. Yes I am a girl. For every end of every ten chapters I am going to do a shout out. SHOUT OUT to Pineappplefish for favoriting me and my story, and for liking me and my story. Thanks Pineapplefish! Still need baby names people! If you do not have a account ask me on twitter, IFunny [Username: MlgGuacamole], or Youtube [Username: EndermanCracker]. Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cyborg smiled nervously, "Hi!" Cyborg waved while smiling awkwardly.

"So Sparky what happened here?" Bee asked while gesturing to Robin and putting her other hand on her hip. Cyborg snapped out of his nervous-self.

"Long story short Terra attacked the bank, we went to stop her but she put Robin in a coma," Cyborg sighed.

"And an- she she," Raven tried to finish Cyborg's story.

"Terra kidnapped Beastboy and we don't know where he is." Starfire clarified sadly.

"I'm so sorry about Beastboy, Raven, I knew you guys were dating. And Starfire I'm sorry about Robin I knew you guys might have had a, a, thing, I think." Bee consoled

"Robin and I were more than a thing." Starfire showed Bee her hand.

"Oh my God, Starfire I'm so sorry." Bee cooed.

"And Robin just learned he was going to be a daddy too." Starfire looked at Robin. He was no longer wearing his uniform, he was wearing hospital clothes and his face was all scratched up. But Robin still wore his mask. Starfire looked at her friends , they must not have heard the nurse when she was talking to Starfire.

"Starfire you're your…" Speedy pointed at Starfire with a shocked face. Starfire nodded her head. Raven walked up to Starfire with a concerned grin in her face.

"Starfire what are you going to do? Robin is in a coma!" Raven put on and on one of Starfire's shoulders.

"Raven," Starfire questioned. Raven looked at Starfire with eyes that showed she was paying attention. "Can you go into Robin's mind? Raven nodded and she started meditating. After 15 minutes Raven opened her eyes and she fell on the floor, she was breathing heavily. "Raven what did you see?"

"Robin was walking, just walking. Suddenly Red X jumped in front of him.'

 **In Robin's thoughts,**

"Hello brother we meet again." Red X scoffed.

"Terry it can't be you?" Robin looked at Red X with tearful eyes. Then Red X took off, reveling a teenager with black hair and blue eyes and he looked like Robin but his face looked different. His nose and mouth were shaped differently.

"It's me." Terry smiled evilly.

"Why would you do this, why would you become a criminal?" Robin asked sadly.

"Well when daddy faked his death and killed mom I decided to join him. I have always been a daddy's boy." Terry kept smiling.

"Where is dad?! Tell me!" Robin yelled while tears were flowing out his eyes, making his mask almost fall off.

"Well daddy is dead now. In fact your little friend Terra killed him." Red X snapped.

"When, when did she kill him? When she almost killed me and dozens of soldiers." Robin shouted.

"No, when daddy made her his apprentice and she betrayed him!" Red X shouted back. "and when the world ended and daddy came and saved your ass you dumped him back in hell!"

"Wait dad is-" Robin started.

"Slade."

 **author's notes: OMG plot twist! I have more plot twist ideas so get ready. Sorry i didn't post on thursday. I was grounded. Anyway I still need baby names. For a girl i am thinking Starlight, and for a boy Danny. Thanks for reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Beastboy woke up on a strange bed that had many stains on it. The room smelled like animals were murdered and their guts were made into furniture. Beastboy moved his hands but they were tied to the bed. Beastboy started to struggle but the rope that tied him to the bed started to cut into his wrist. Beastboy also felt the rope on his ankles, and he started to change into a bug, but the rope grew and shrunk with him. Beastboy was stuck. He heard a door open then suddenly close. A dark figure appeared in front of the bed.

"Who are you why am I here?!" Beastboy demanded.

"You're here to entertain me." Terra took a step closer to the bed.

"Where's Robin and the others?" Beastboy struggled but the rope slightly cut into Beastboy's wrist. Beastboy yelled weakly.

"Oh I have no idea." Terra chuckled.

"So you didn't capture them too?" Beastboy breathed.

"Why would I need them? I only want and need you." Terra whispered seductively.

"What are you going to do to me?" Beastboy's asked, terrified.

"What ever I want to do to you." Terra smiled evilly.

"You know my heart belongs to Raven." Beastboy growled.

"Does it look like I care?" Terra snapped.

"You are not the girl I used to know." Beastboy scowled.

"Good." Terra scowled. Beastboy gasped and he felt fear in his chest as Terra leaned near him. Beastboy screamed bloody murder.

A/N **I just saw the movie Zootopia and I am thinking of writing fanfiction about that too. I don't know how because I can barely update this fanfic anymore. But I will try my best! Also does anyone know any good Fairy Tail fanfiction, with some good NaLu in it? Sorry about the short chapter. It will get better i promise. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

The small plump nurse walked up to Starfire and she looked around the room. "I forgot to mention Robin lost a lot of blood and he needs some or he will die," The nurse explained. " the only person who has the same blood type as Robin, is Starfire."

"She can't do that she is-" Bee was interrupted by the nurse.

"Her people can regenerate blood as soon as blood leaves the body." The nurse explained. That shut Bee right up.

"When do we start?" Starfire asked.

"Now."

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

The nurse hooked the IV up and inserted the needle into Robin's arm. Robin's face gained its natural color back. Starfire dug her head into Raven's shoulder more tears staining her hood. Raven patted Starfire's back as Starfire released Raven moments later.

 **Back** _ **To Beastboy and Terra.**_

Beastboy's POV

My eyes slowly open and I can feel hot air flowing towards my face. This room is cold and dark, it is probably cold because I am completely naked. I remember what happened a few hours ago, I sadly liked it. I enjoyed her taking my clothes off and giving me sexy grins. I shudder at the thought of me betraying Raven, but I still have a tiny speck of love in my body... for Terra. I can still remember me meeting her for the first time. She looked sexy as hell. Why the fuck am I thinking about this? I am a real bitch for thinking about all this, Raven is the one that I love. Terra is just a jealous bitch who only cares about herself. That's why she should be stopped.

 **A/N For the first time in forever! I update my fanfictiooooonnnnn! For the first time in forevvverrr! I is actually a good chaaaaapppterrr.** **Yeah, sorry again guys about not updating, I always make up excuses but this time I am not, I kinda ran out of ideas with the whole Starfire thing until Robin wakes up, that will be some good ass shit, and that chapter will be long.**

 **Also for my new fanfic "Mates Forever I got SO MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVS. I got [I am not joking] like 50+ emails for that fanfic. HOLY SHIT THANKS GUYS. I have a lot of shout outs to do... -_-**


End file.
